Aftermath
by KillerDragon001
Summary: Part 1: A 25 year old Ichigo is getting ready marry to Rukia and Yoruichi and Soi Fon return with their 9 year old son. As the whole gang reunites a new evil comes and Destroys it all by killing a good friend who is also a husband.. wife.. and a father.
1. The Returning Of

It had been ten years since the winter war and everything had gotten back to normal. Ichigo and his friends went back to their old lives.. Well old lives and their training for if there is ever an opponent that needed defeated again they would be ready.

"Oh come on! I'm 25 years old give me a break already!" calls Ichigo, he was training at the back of the Urahara Shop.

"Nope, sorry can't do that kiddo." replies Kisuke Urahara taking a fighting stance.

"GAH Damn it!" Ichigo yells as he gets back into his stance.

Inside the shop Rukia sits at a table in the shop drinking tea with Tessai.

"Wow I still can't believe you two are getting married." says Tessai taking a ship of tea.

"Yeah I know it feels just like yesterday he and I met." answers Rukia smiling.

The two set in silent for a moment till they hear Ichigo yelling again this time calling Kisuke a few choice words.

"I better go check on him.." says Rukia beginning to raise from her set.

"No need.." Tessai replies as if on queue Ichigo storms into the shop.

"I am taking a break!" grumbles Ichigo taking a set next to Rukia.

"Damn it boy you need to learn to grow up already come on your getting married in a few months!" calls Kisuke as he steps inside the shop.

"Hmph" Ichigo turns his head away pouting.

"Gees.. Ichigo don't act this way.."

Ichigo now looking at Rukia replies, "Well tell him to stop having me train so hard all the time I mean I do need a break sometimes I am human!"

Before Rukia could reply a knock comes from the door of the shop.

"Well are you going to get it?" asks Ichigo staring at Kisuke.

"Yeah, yeah I am just wanted to see if maybe one of you would offer." Kisuke replies doing one of his goofy grins.

"But your right beside the door!" yells Ichigo as Kisuke answers it.

"Well, well we don't see you in 9 years and still you act like a child." says a voice everyone's eyes widen to see that Yoruichi, Soi Fon, and their son they had a year after the war named Zen. Where at the Urahara Shop door step.

"Yo-Yoruichi!" says everyone at once.

"Hey girl it's been a long time how are things going!" says Kisuke as he holds out his arms to hold the little boy that where in Soi Fon's arms.

"Oh we've been ok our little Zenny has been getting stronger and better with his training." replies Yoruichi as she watches Soi Fon have a glare off with Kisuke.

"Heh, you still baby the child don't you Soi Fon?" asks Kisuke still holding out his hands.

"Yeah.. But I can't help it he's my little boy." Soi Fon replies now letting Kisuke hold Zen.

"Oh wow, you've gotten big kid how old are you?" says Kisuke with a huge smile on his face.

"I'm.. 9 yesterday was my birthday." said Zen looking up at his Uncle Kisuke.

"Oh that's right it was!" Kisuke smile gets wider. "Did you get the gift I had sent to you?"

"Yep!" replies Zen happily.

"That's good did you like it?" asks Kisuke grinning.

"I LOVE it uncle Kisuke" cheered Zen, "Trains are so cool!"

"Yes they are." said Kisuke lifting the boy up in the air some making Zen giggle.

"He's such a sweet boy." said Tessai joining the three.

"Yes he is." Yoruichi replies as she watches her son enjoy hanging with his Uncle Kisuke.

"Yeah." Soi Fon whispers as she watches also, after she had Zen she had clamed down a lot and even became shorta friends with Kisuke.

Zen now looking back at his mother, reaches for her wanting back in her arms.

"Awe what? Your done with me now?" whined Kisuke.

"He doesn't like being away from his mommy for long." replies Yoruichi as Kisuke hands the boy back to Soi Fon.

"Yeah, he's even tries going to trainings with my squads." Soi Fon added as the boy grinned happily being back with his mommy.

"So.. He's a mama's boy then?" said Kisuke watching.

"Yep." Yoruichi replies grinning at her wife and child.

"He's a lot like how Ichigo was then." said Rukia cutting in.

"Oh yeah that's right you where a mama's boy too weren't you Ichigo.." said Yoruichi.

"Mh.. Yeah.." Ichigo replies having a warm smile on his face.

"Yoruichi? Have you guys eaten yet?" asked Tessai.

"Nope not yet." Yoruichi replied grinning.

Now setting around the table everyone eats the meal Tessai made.

"Man Tessai this is good!" said Yoruichi gapping it all down.

"Thank you." Tessai replies.

"Daddy and mommy can eat fast!" said Zen quietly.

"Awe I beat you can too?" Kisuke gave the young boy a soft pat on the head.

"No I don't like to eat fast I'm to little when I get big yeah!" replies Zen with a huge grin.

"But you can still eat a lot huh kiddo!" said Yoruichi with a mouth full of food.

"YEAH!" Zen cheered.

"Oh by the way. Ichigo, Rukia have you two set a date yet?" asks Yoruichi after swallowing her food.

"Not yet though we have thought about next month." Rukia replies happily.

"That's Great! You two make sure to send myself, Soi Fon, and Zen an invite!"

"Don't worry Yoruichi we'll make sure you guys get one." said Ichigo smiling.

"Good!" replied Yoruichi going back to eating.

Soi Fon watched as everyone talked and joked for the rest of the time.

An hour later after the dishes where cleaned and put away everyone stood outside of the Urahara shop.

"So.. Well I guess I'll see you two later." said Kisuke tipping his hat.

"Mhm we'd like to come by tomorrow if you don't mind Ichigo and I meant to talk to you about something."

"Ok then see you two tomorrow Rukia." smiled Kisuke.

As Ichigo and Rukia left Kisuke then turned to Yoruichi and Soi Fon.

"Would you two like to stay here for the night since Zen fell asleep." asked Kisuke.

"Sure sounds good." Answered Yoruichi. "Sound good to you Soi Fon?"

"Yeah." Soi Fon mumbles.

"Great I'll go get a room ready for you three." as Kisuke started to rush in he stops and looks back.

"Innless you two wanna do something naughty in that case I could let Zen stay with Jinta." added Kisuke.

"Hmmm that sounds good.."

"YORUICHI!" steamed Soi Fon blushing madly.

"Awe come on Soi Fon we haven't done it for a while I wanna.."

"NO LAST TIME WE DID IT AT KISUKE'S I GOT KNOCKED UP!" yelled Soi Fon interrupting Yoruichi.

"But Soi Fon we where in cat forms I don't think I could knock you up again in this form.." commented Yoruichi having a sad look.

"You'd find a way too.. Don't think that I don't know what you, Ukitake, Kyoraku and Unohana have been talking about!"

"Oh?" Yoruichi purred pulling Soi Fon into her body wearing a cat grin on her face.

"Hehe I think I better leave you two alone." comment Kisuke slowly going inside.

"Don't you dare think about it I can't get pregnant right now!" said Soi Fon trying to pull away.

"Awe why not?" Yoruichi purred as she started to kiss Soi Fon's neck.

"Ca-cause I have a big meeting coming up abo-ut a miss-ion.."

"Oh?" Yoruichi replied now working her right hand under Soi Fon's shirt.

"YES!" yelped Soi Fon now away from Yoruichi.

"Awe.."

"No awes Yoruichi now let's go to bed.." as Soi Fon walked inside Yoruichi grinned devilishly.

The next morning as Kisuke got out of his bedroom he walked down the hall wall to the restroom till he saw little Zen outside the door to his parents room.

"Hey what's going on Zen man?" asked Kisuke.

"I heard noises in their room last night.." said Zen he sounded like he was a little frightened.

"Hmm…" Kisuke thought for a moment till it hit him. "Oh! Don't worry Zen everything is fine come on with me and we'll get you something for breakfast ok.."

"Ok.." Zen replied he grabbed hold of Kisuke's hand to walk with him to the other room.

"Yoruichi I'm going to kill you.." said Soi Fon they both had heard Zen outside the room.

"Awe he won't be upset for long." replied Yoruichi licking Soi Fon's neck. "And anyways He'll be happy if he ends up being an older brother."

"Shut up.." said Soi Fon a light blush appeared on her white fur.

"Hehe and you thought I wouldn't get you to go in you cat form.." giggled Yoruichi.

"Shut up!.."

"Uncle Kisuke?"

"Yes Zen?"

"Id my mommy and daddy married like Ichigo and Rukia are going to be?" asked Zen eating pancakes.

"Hm.. Well.." Zen looked at Kisuke wide eyed.

"Yeah they did shorta.." said Kisuke.

"What do you mean by shorta?" asked Zen curiously.

"Well their families didn't really like the idea at first of them getting married till your daddy told them about her male cat form and how she and Soi Fon would be able to make hares.."

"Oh?" Zen now ate his pancakes although they where like popcorn..

At the site Kisuke laughed softly some.

"Yep so they made a deal they have a kid and they would let your mama and papa get married."

"So that's when I came along?" asked Zen.

"Yep." Kisuke replied.

"Uncle Kisuke.."

"Yeah..?" Kisuke yawns some.

"I want a baby brother or sister someday.."

Kisuke grins and pats the kid softly on the head.

"Never know you may get one soon."

"RUKIA!" called Ichigo as he followed her to Kisuke's.

"What!" Rukia snapped.

"Is it so bad to have Kenpachi at the wedding.."

"YES!"

"Why Rukia?"

"Because he'll just want to fight all day this day will be for our wedding! Not for him to try and fight you!"

".." Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"Yeah guess your right.."

After a short while they arrived at the Urahara shop where they where met by Zen at the front door.

"Awe hey there Zen what's up?" said Rukia picking up the young boy giving him a hug.

"Not much Uncle Kisuke said Jinta and Ururu would be out to play with me but they haven't came out yet.." Zen replied sadly.

"Awe well I'm sure they will, how about you come inside with us for the time being ok we wouldn't want any Hollows come and try to get you."

"Ok Rukia." said Zen holding on to her.

"There you are!" called Soi Fon running up to her little boy grabbing him from Rukia's arms.

"Yeah he had been outside waiting for Jinta and Ururu." said Rukia.

"Who told you to wait outside?" asked Soi Fon kissing her son's forehead.

"Uncle Kisuke.." Zen replied giggling while trying to get his Mother to stop.

"Oh really?" Soi Fon turned to the back door.

"Soi Fon what are you thinking..?" asked a fearful Ichigo he knew Soi Fon would still tear into Kisuke if given the chance.

"Out side!" Soi Fon snapped.

"Ichigo we better get to Kisuke first before Soi Fon kills him!" said Rukia passing Soi Fon for the backdoor.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" called Soi Fon.

"Heh.. Heh.." Ichigo ran passed Soi Fon closing the back door once exiting it.

"Those stupid no good.."

"Mommy do you really hate them?" asked her son looking at her sadly.

".." Soi Fon glances at him.

"Hey Kisuke!" called Rukia.

"Huh?" Kisuke turned from talking to Yoruichi and Tessai.

"A about.. What.. We wanted.. To ask.. You.. yesterday!.."

"What's that Rukia?" asked Kisuke as he watched a worn out Rukia and Ichigo.

"Can we have our wedding here!" blurted Ichigo.

"Um.. Sure I don't see why not." Kisuke answered looking puzzled. "That's great.." Ichigo replied happily. "Now run for your life!" Kisuke eyes widen as Soi Fon burst out of the backdoors her eyes looked red of evil.

"Oh.. Jinta and Ururu didn't go out to Zen did they.."

"Nope apparently not.." Ichigo replies looking back at the pissed off Shinigami.

Yoruichi who was still beside Tessai starts to giggle. "WHAT THE HELL YOU LAUGHING AT!" yells Ichigo. "It's been awhile since I've seen my wife so mad at Kisuke." Yoruichi replies flash stepping over to Soi Fon.

They watched as Yoruichi settles down Soi Fon with a hug and a kiss on the lips that's still going on.

"Will they like.. I don't know stop for a sec.?" asks Ichigo.

"No.. Yoruichi is trying to make something with her.. Anyways wedding plans." Kisuke grabs the two love birds pulling them away from the kissing girls.

"Well we had been thinking that we like it to be small but not to small.." says Rukia.

"Yeah we pretty much know who we want at our wedding who we don't want for reasons.." Ichigo adds.

"Let me guess the don't is Kenpachi.." comments Kisuke as he dips his hat some.

"Well we don't need him trying to kill my soon to be husband.." Rukia answers sounding a little bad about not wanting the man there.

"I understand but you know he'll find out.." Kisuke leans against a rock.

"True.." Rukia thinks for a moment. "I'll talk to him.."

"Good luck with that.." Kisuke says giving a plane look.

"I'm going to need it.." nods Rukia.


	2. Training, and Oh my!

Special thanks to my friend Dr-Tom for Proof reading this chapter / ty tonz Tom ^^77

* * *

Standing outside of the 11th squad's barracks, Rukia Kuchiki wondered if it was a good idea for her to speak to Kenpachi.. Alone.

"Well I better-"

"HEY KENNY LOOK WHO'S HERE!"

Before Rukia could finish Yachiru, the girl that was always by Kenpachi's side, popped open the door and wearing a huge smile on her face.

"Ya-Yachiru..?" Rukia's eyes widen she hadn't seen the young girl in a while so she hadn't seen that she had grown a lot. She stood about the same height as Rukia now, and her face looked a little older not like how she did when she was little.

But the girl was still as hyper as ever.

"Rukia come on in!" said Kenpachi now at the door.

"Sur-sure.." answered Rukia stumbling a little.

Now inside they sit at a small round table.

Rukia sipped from a small cup of tea Kenpachi made for her as he and Yachiru sit a crossed from her waiting for what she had to say.

"Well as you may know that.." sweat ran down Rukia's head as she looked into Kenpachi's eyes.

"You and Ichigo are getting married yeah the whole soul society knows about it.." cut in Kenpachi.

"Well umm.. This is hard to say but you know that we said every captain.."

"Wait! Really you did!" Kenpachi cut in again with a wide eyed look.

"Hold on wait you didn't know that?" asked a shocked Rukia.

"Nope I didn't." Kenpachi grinned, "I feel so.. Good."

"Why's that?" asked Rukia.

"Because you came here to make sure Yachiru and I knew that we are invited it feels good.." Kenpachi relied wearing a happy grin on his face.

"Yeah Onion head it does feel good!" agreed Yachiru, wearing the same look as Kenpachi.

"Yeah.. I'm glad you two are happy.." said Rukia, trying her best to look cheerful.

"They're coming!" Rukia said when she returned from Soul Society.

Ichigo turned around, he had his sword out since he had been training with Kisuke. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean Kenpachi and Yachiru will be coming to our wedding." replied Rukia.

"But.. But how? I thought you went to tell them they're.."

"I know but it just shorta happened.."

"Awe man!" Ichigo's face looked pale as the thought of him saying his vows to Rukia and Kenpachi comes up trying to fight him pops into his head.

"Hey come on Ichigo." said Kisuke joining the two.

"Never know maybe he'll surprise the both of ya and just sit and watch the wedding."

"Yeah.. Hopefully that's what he'll do.." said both Rukia and Ichigo united.

Inside Soi Fon was laying against Yoruichi. Using her left arm Yoruichi held it around her lover with her right she eats some cookies Tessai made.

"Mommy!" called Zen running up to the two of them.

"Yes?" Soi Fon answered a soft smile on her face.

"Will you be going to work?" he asked his mother. "No, I'll be off till after the wedding." replies Soi Fon she moved herself around so Zen could join them.

Yoruichi finished up with the cookie she had been snacking on. "Why do you ask Zen?" Zen looked at Yoruichi wide eyed. "Cause I needed to know for when I go and help her!"

Both Yoruichi and Soi Fon stared at their son then Yoruichi started giggling.

"Here champ have a cookie." said Yoruichi picking one up off the plate and giving it to her son. Zen looked puzzled but then grew a big grin on his face happily taking the cookie and eating it.

"Thanks!.. Dad!" said Zen after swallowing.

"You're welcome." answered Yoruichi as she and Soi Fon watched their son take off to the back door.

"Well we best go with him." said Soi Fon as she was about to get up.

"Or how about we leave him to watch Ichigo train and we go work on your next little bundle of joy.." Yoruichi smiled one of her cat like smiles. "Ok.. But after we ask them to watch him alright.."

"Alright."

"Ichigo! Ichigo!"

Ichigo along with Rukia and Kisuke turned to the child voice calling the orange hair hero.

"Hey Zen what's up?" Ichigo asked.

"Can I train with you! I want to become strong so I can protect my Mommy she has a dan.. Ger.. Ous.. Job you know!" said Zen.

"Hey that's a good idea how about it Ichigo? Train the kid?" Kisuke tipped his hat a grin showing on his face.

"WHAT!" Ichigo yelled he looked pissed till he looks down at Zen who was now wearing a sad face which melted Ichigo's heart.

"Fine, fine I'll train you.. But I warn you I've never really trained someone myself.."

"It's ok my Mommy has trained me off and on so hasn't Daddy so if you do something to mess up I'll tell you!" says Zen .

".. Great I'll be being judged by a kid.." mumbled Ichigo to himself.

Yoruichi and Soi Fon were now coming out of the shop.

"Hey Rukia! Kisuke! What are you two giggling about?" asked Yoruichi but before they could reply Ichigo cuts them off. "GIGGLING YOU TWO ARE LAUGHTING AT THIS YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY!"

"Awe come on you have to admit it's shorta funny." said Kisuke.

"I'll show ya what's funny!" said Ichigo looking like he was about to give Kisuke a good punch to the face.

"Ichigo!" called Zen. "WHAT?" Ichigo turned, now facing him. "We're going to start training soon right?" Zen asked. Ichigo thought for a moment before answering. "Yeah how about to-" "NOW!"

Ichigo and the others looked at Yoruichi who was grinning.

"He'll train you now since Mommy and Daddy need to go do something.." Yoruichi looked quite proud of herself thinking of something for Zen to do while she and Soi Fon worked on their project.

"Yeah.. Sure.." Ichigo said, looking a bit confused.

"YAY!" Zen cheered as he grabbed hold of Ichigo's arm and started to drag him off. "I'LL BE GOOD!" he called to his parents.

"Hey Yoruichi?" Kisuke fixed his hat. "Do you need Rukia and I out of the shop?"

Yoruichi smiled wide.

"If you don't mind!" she said putting her right arm around Soi Fon's waist pulling her wife closer to her.

Rukia who had been watching everyone, smiled as she knew what they where talking about. As for Soi Fon she stood there blushing because she knew that everyone knew what they would be doing soon.

"Well you two good luck with your baby making I'm going to go get some test cakes for Ichigo's and I wedding." Rukia says as she waves to her friends while leaving.

"Kisuke told them didn't he.." asked Soi Fon.

"Yep!" Replied Yoruichi joyfully as she picked Soi Fon up and carried her back into Kisuke's house.

Kisuke watched them all leaving starting to feel left out.

"What.. Did.. Just like that.. They forgot about me.." Kisuke tipped his hat so it wouldn't how his face.

"I'm ready!" said Zen. He was in a fighting stance much like his mother's.

"Alright.. HEY WAIT!"

"What is t Ichigo?" Zen looked at Ichigo funny.

"Y-you don't have a Zanpaktou!" said Ichigo as he pointed at the kid who started to look all around him.

"Nope I don't is that a problem..?"

"YES!" yelled Ichigo, "Gah.. Well I guess I'll have to teach you how to summon yours like how Kisuke helped me with mine.." Ichigo scratched his head.

"Sounds good to me.." Zen replied feeling unsure about it.

"Ok.. So let's see how did Kisuke teach me.."

"WAIT YOU DON'T REMEMBER!" yelled Zen.

"Well it's been a few years Zen but I'm sure we'll figure it out somehow.." said Ichigo.

He looked at his Zanpaktou as he tried to remember.

"Well.. We could just try fighting maybe the heat of the battle will make it summon itself.." said Zen.

"Hm.." Ichigo looked at him and nodded. "You know, that could work. Let's try it."

As Rukia looked around at the cakes in the cake shop waiting for the samples she spotted the best cake she had ever seen.

"It.. It can't be.." said Rukia. "But it is.."

"A CHIBI BUNNY CAKE!" Rukia cheered causing everyone in the cake shop to turn and look at her.

Rukia blushed from the embarrassment.

"Miss.. Your cake is ready would you like us to get the chibi bunny cake for you also..?" asked the woman behind the counter.

"Yes please.. And thank you." replied Rukia still feeling embarrassed.

"Yo-Yoruichi!" moaned Soi Fon in her cat form.

Yoruichi grinned as she licked Soi Fon' cat cheeks, gong down to her neck.

Soi Fon dug her claws into the back of Yoruichi's cat form shoulders.

Yoruichi started to hump harder into Soi Fon until..

"MOMMY GUESS WHAT!"

The door flew open to their bed room and Yoruichi's and Soi Fon's eyes both grow wide as they both turned to see their son holding a Zanpaktou, looking back at them with wide eyes. He saw his daddy in her cat form on top of his mommy in her cat form doing something that he shouldn't see.

"Mommy.." Zen whimpered.

"Zen.." replied Soi Fon looking worried.

"What is daddy doing to you!" he cried loudly causing Kisuke and Tessai to run in.

"What's wrong?" asked Kisuke but he got his answer when he realized what the child walked in on.

"Oh dear.." said Tessai feeling bad for the little boy.

They all stare at each other not knowing what to say to the young boy.


End file.
